shippingfandomcom-20200213-history
HyperCritic
HyperCritic is the het ship between the Nostalgia Critic and Hyper Fangirl from the Nostalgia Critic fandom. Canon The Lorax While reviewing the movie, The Lorax, Critics learns of the movie's fan base called The Once-lings, in which one of them include Hyper Fangirl. Hyper praises the hairdo look of the main character of the main hero, believing "it will last forever, like the Jonas Brothers!" Critic dismisses this just as a fad that will go out of style and you just can't just like someone because he's really nerdy, into retro media, wears a bunch of half-professional half-grungy clothes. However, this makes Hyper develop a crush on the Critic due to his style of clothes. Old vs. New - Spider-Man Hyper Fangirl later re-appears in the Old vs. New of Spider-Man where Critic shows Black Willy Wonka that she has been posting very vain and miserable Facebook comments ever since he declined her invite for a date. Wonka suggests either a compromise or that he caramilises her until her insides are stretchy and sweet. Confused by this, the Critic invites her to join him in the review. Critic firsts attempts to close the debate by saying that the newer films were better over "Teary Maguire" while the Fangirl disagrees because of the "two minutes of the Rhino". The two continues to discuss the pros and cons of both films until the newer films win. After the review, Hyper Fangirl reassures herself that she is just meant to be a friend until she looks into her mirror and sees her Fat Grandma (a reference to Harry and Norman Osborn from the films) and she convinces Hyper to continue stalking the Critic. Hyper then dons a black jacket and a hat to look like the Critc and smiles as Fat Grandma tells her to "start with the heart". Small Soldiers Hyper appears at the very end of the Small Soldiers review after Critic has gone to bed, holding a copy of The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement, providing the subject of Critic's next review. The Princess Diaries 2 Some time after the Small Soldiers review, Critic and Hyper Fangirl seemingly enjoying a romantic walk together, only for it to be revelaed that Hyper has a hit man, named Benny, holding the Critic at gunpoint. The Critic is reluctant to review Princess Diaries 2 with her, but quickly agrees upon seeing all of the male targeted merchandise she has at her house. After reviewing the film with her, he admits that the experience was enjoyable and that they may actually have more in common than he thought. However, just as the two are about to share a kiss, Benny interrupts them by revealing that she has all of the Michael Bay Transformers movies. When the Critic presses her on the subject, Hyper asks him which one of the films he wants her to enjoy, causing him to realize that she has simply been manipulating his inner manchild just like how the movie manipulates her inner woman child. Critic explains to her that love and having the same interests are not the same thing, and that Princess Diaries 2 gives the viewer the same old cliches and makes no attempt to challenge them, giving them nothing new and thus ensuring that they will be always satisfied with said cliches. Upon hearing this, Hyper decides that they must watch the movie again, and prepares to play it on her PlayStation 3. However, in doing so, she refuses a systems update, causing her PS3 to explode and send her flying through the roof. The Critic and the hitman decide that it is time for them to expand their tastes, and do so by reading Jane Austin while watching The Expendables 3. A Christmas Story 2 After finally landing from falling from the Princess Diaries 2 review, she finds Chester A. Bum, and trades his coat for a cigarette, much to his glee. She becomes lost, wandering the street, until she finds herself in front of the Critic's studio, and she finds the Critic and delightfully waves to him, but he tries to hide himself, much to her disappointment. She continues walking on, but then ease-drops on the critic's review of A Christmas Story 2, overhearing him say that he hates it so much, he now hates both the first movie and Christmas all together, and teams back up with Benny from The Princess Diaries 2. Together, they do everything they can to make the Critic appreciate Christmas again, however, they only annoy the shit out of him, and finally, after Benny is temporarily pulled out to take care of another mission, Critic pulls her aside and finally snaps. When she reveals what she is doing, he reveals that he loves the first Christmas Story and Christmas itself, and that it's HER he hates, and pours out every graphic detail of how much he hates her. Heartbroken, Fangirl leaves him. Feeling guilty for what he did, he asks Santa Christ to go back and take back everything he did, and takes him back before the review when he hid from her when she waved to him, and he immediately runs outside to ask her to review the movie with him, much to her delight. After the review, Critic falls asleep and wakes up to find her gone, leaving his front door open for her to ever return. However, the ending could also mean that the entire A Christmas Story 2 review is a dream the critic had and that fangirl is still flying in the air on fire. This possibility might mean that the critic left his door open in case fangirl finally lands. Though it is most likely the first ending. Mad Max: Fury Road About halfway through the review Hyper Fangirl is shown to be in the 'Tom Hardy mobile' with two other fangirls, getting caught up in the car chase between the Critic, Impractical Joe and the meninists. Her mission is now to 'convert' everyone into Tom Hardy fans, and along with the other two fangirls worship him as the new Jesus. However, after the chase is over, the three of them find out from the President's public message that Tom Hardy is a method actor, which turns them off of him. Hyper then asks Devil Boner "So... are you a feminist?" to which he replies "I'm whatever you want me to be." The three of them, excited, then follow Devil Boner offscreen. Fanon Fandom